1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to positioning control ejection mechanisms, and particularly, to a positioning control ejection mechanism and a turntable device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used positioning control ejection mechanism generally includes a positioning control mechanism and an ejection mechanism. As the positioning control ejection mechanism is applied to a vertical turntable device, the positioning control mechanism and the ejection mechanism are oppositely assembled under a turntable of the vertical turntable device, and occupy a relatively large space within the vertical turntable device. In addition, the existing positioning control ejection mechanism has low work efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.